


Viejos Amigos Nuevas Aventuras

by TobleroneL



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alola champion ash, Alternate Universe, Champion Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Childhood Friends, Gen, Misadventures, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobleroneL/pseuds/TobleroneL
Summary: Ash se desperto a tiempo el dia del campamento del Profesor Oak y conocio a Chloe y a Go con quien formaria una gran amistad, sin embargo con el inicio del viaje de Ash los amigos se separarian ientras cada quien seguia su camino, 6 años despues ambos amigos se reencuentran lo que da lugar a un monton de locas aventurasReescritura de Pokemon Journeys
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Koharu | Chloe, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 6





	Viejos Amigos Nuevas Aventuras

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer historia, no soy bueno con los resumenes  
> Siempre me gusto imaginar que pasaria si en alguna historia un evnto crucial fuera diferente, y al ver que no habia ninguna historia si decidi ser el primero en hacerlo  
> Espero que les guste

El sol se alzaba en Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, la gente y los pokemon se iban despertando y se preparaban para las actividades del dia, menos alguien

En una de las casas del pequeño pueblo un chico de 7 años llamado Ash Ketchum permanecia profundamente dormido y sin signos de despertarse en la brevedad

El despertador del chico comenzó a emitir un agudo sonido con la intención de despertar al chico, el joven Ash todavía dormido intentando apagar el despertador estiro la mano buscándolo, pero en vez de agarrarlo y arrojarlo como si fuera una pokebola haciendo que el chico siguiera dormido, el despertador cayo de la repisa y aterrizo en la cara del niño, el impacto logro sacar al niño de su sueño

Ash gimio ruidosamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, algo molesto por la forma en que fue despertado penso por un momento volver a dormir, pero una voz y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose terminaron con esos pensamientos

“Ash cariño ¿Estas despierto?” pregunto la madre del pelinegro Delia Ketchum

“Si mama” dijo Ash con un bostezo, todavía claramente adormilado

“Me sorprende que estes despierto por un momento pensé que te perderías el campamento” comento la madre Ketchum

“¿Campamento?” pregunto todavía adormilado Ash

“El campamento Pokemon del Profesor Oak, es hoy” repondia la madre de Ash, ante la mención del campamento la mente del chico de 7 años se desperto por completo y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, ¡Hoy era el dia!, el pelinegro le había pedido a su madre asistir al campamente a lo cual acepto y el dia finalmente había llegado

Rapidamente el pelinegro se cambio a un short de mezclilla y una playera sin manga naranja y amarilla y salia de su cuarto para desayunar,

Despues del desayuno el chico salio corriendo de su casa en camino al laboratorio del profesor seguido por su madre quien le decía que redujera la velocidad

El laboratorio del profesor Oak era el edificio mas notorio en todo el pueblo y una de las pocas razones por las que Pueblo Paleta era considerado importante en Kanto, ya que era usual que muchos jóvenes de Kanto venían aquí por su primer pokemon para iniciar su viaje

Cuando Ash llego al laboratorio ya había varios niños reunidos esperando al profesor Oak, el chico se unio al grupo y espero unos minutos hasta que el profesor pokemon salio de la puerta

“Buenos dias chicos, todavía estoy esperando a otro jovenito asi que” el profesor Oak se detuvo al ver a Ash entre la multitud

“Vaya Ash, hoy llegaste temprano, eso si que es un milagro” contesto el hombre mayor haciendo que el chico de pueblo paleta se sonrojaara ligeramente de vergüenza

“Parece que alguien tiene fama de ser tardado” dijo una voz detrás de Ash, al voltearse el chico de pueblo Paleta vio a un chico de su dedad de cabello negro y tez morena vestido con una playera con un Gengar y short negro acompañada de una chica de cabello color rosa y con una playera blanca y pañuelo amarillo con un short azul celeste

“Oye y tu quien eres?” pregunto Ash algo molesto

“Yo soy Goh” respondio simplemente el chico, mientras Ash lo veía molesto

“Y a el que le pasa” dijo para si mismo el nativo de pueblo paleta antes de voltearse al profesor

“Oiga profesor ¿Dónde está Gary?” preguntó el chico de 6 años, a lo que el profesor solto un suspiro

“Él dijo que no quería venir, algo sobre que estaban pasando “algo increíble en la televisión” respondio el profesor a lo que el joven Ash solo rodo los ojos conociendo a su amigo, la mirada del profesor se fijo en la chica junto a Goh notando algo familiar en ella

“Oye tu eres Chloe, la hija del profesor Cersise ¿verdad?” preguntó el profesor Oak a la chica, antes de que pudiera contestar Goh hablo por ella

“Asi es, ella fue quien me invito aquí” respondio Goh

“Si siempre juega conmigo en el laboratorio de mi papa” contesto Chloe al profesor

“Ohh ¿y como esta el Profesor Cerise?” pregunto Oak

“Esta perfectamente” respondio Chloe

“El padre de Chloe es un investigador pokemon, también demuestra ser una gran promesa y se le ha considerado un genio desde joven” comento el profesor Oak ganado miradas de asombro de la mayoría de chicos presentes

“Profesor ¿ya podemos iniciar?” pregunto un ansioso Goh

“Seria un problema si llegaramos tarde, de acuerdo vámonos” dijo el profesor pokemon mientras se dirigía al bosque seguido por el grupo de niños, una vez adentrados el grupo observo a una entrenadora con un Squirtle peleando con un Caterpie, hasta que finalmente logro atraparlo en la Pokebola

“Como pueden ver, para atrapar a un pokemon es necesario una pokebola” comento el profesor Oak ganando miradas curiosas

“Cuando cumplan la edad de 10 años podrán iniciar su propio viaje con su pokemon inicial, pero antes necesitaran muchos conocimientos” dijo Samuel

“Lo bueno es que yo ya tengo todo el conocimiento que necesito” respondio orgullosamente Goh

“Cierto pero tener mucho conocimiento no es suficiente” comento el pelinegro de pueblo paleta

“Tienes razón Ash, el conocimiento es importante pero también es necesaria la experiencia algo que todos aprenderán cuando inicien sus propios viajes” comenta el hombre mayor

La caminata continuo mientras varios chicos, incluyendo a Ash, se fascinaban ante los distintos pokemon presentes mientras Goh explicaba lo que sabia acerca de ellos

Cuando el grupo llego al puente Goh y Chloe se quedaron atrás del grupo

“Goh es por eso que no haces amigos” le dijo la niña de cabello rosa al chico

“Yo no quiero hacer amigos, quiero atrapar pokemon raros” respondio Goh, acto seguido Chloe solto una pequeña risita

“¿Te estas burlando de mi?” pregunto Goh algo molesto

“No, simplemente eso es un sueño” respondio Chloe

“No es un sueño es mi futuro y tengo el futuro en mis manos” respondio Goh mientras cerrab su puño

“¿Eh?” pregunto Chloe claramente confundida

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando un estruendo sorprendio a los chicos por lo que decidieron ir en dirección al ruido desconociendo que no eran los únicos que lo oyeron, cerca del lugar el joven Ash se encontraba perdido, poco antes de llegar al puente Ash se distrajo con un pichu que vio pasar y decidio seguirlo, pero termino perdiéndose y el pichu había huido, mientras el chico buscaba el sendero oyo un estruendo y se dirigio hacia el, pero estando cerca tropezó con una piedra lo que causo que comenzara a rodar hasta estrellarse con cierto chico

“¡Auch!” gritaron los dos chicos mientras se recuperaban del golpe antes de verse cara a cara

“¡Oye tu que haces aquí!” grito Ash algo molesto por encontrar a Goh

“Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo” respondio Goh igual de molesto mientras señalaba al chico de Pueblo Paleta, antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar se oyó un segundo estruendo, por lo que el trio de niños giro su cabeza en la dirección del sonido para ver algo que marcaria sus vidas, especialmente la de uno de ellos

Se podía ver una batalla entre dos pokemon salvajes, uno de ellos era un Nidoking de un aspecto imponente, el segundo era un pequeño pokemon de color rosa con una larga cola que flotaba por encima del Nidoking

“Mew” dijo el pokemon de aspecto felino mientras reia, el nidoking se enfado ante esto y decidio lanzar un ataque hacia el pokemon pero antes de que el movimiento impactara el pokemon desaparecio evitando el ataque

“¡Desaparecio!” grito un incrédulo Goh

“¡Que increíble!” respondio un igual incrédulo Ash

Un instante despues Mew reaparecio tras Nidoking sorprendiendo a los tres niños, rápidamente el pokemon rosa replico el ataque de Nidoking lo que causo que el imponente pokemon cayera por la fuerza del golpe

“Replico el ataque de Nidoking” comento Goh aun incrédulo

“Que pokemon mas increíble” dijo Ash en el mismo estado

Pocos segundos despues el Nidoking se levanto furioso y convoco una gran ola de acido, misma que el pokemon psíquico aun divertido esquivo con facilidad para después replicarla con mas intensidad golpeando al pokemon veneno

“Volvió a hacerlo” dijo Goh

Ya en su límite Nidoking expulso una gran llamarada en un ultimo intento por vencer, pero igual que las otras dos veces, el misterioso pokemon esquivo el ataque y lo replico con el doble de fuerza venciendo finalmente a Nidoking

“Quiere atraer la atención copiando los movimientos de Nidoking” dedujo el chico de ojos azules

“¿Cuál será ese pokemon?” se preguntó Ash al no reconocer al pokemon en sus lecciones con el profesor Oak, el pokemon rosa se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos y volteo a verlos

“¿Mew?” cuestiono el pokemon antes de darse vuelta y salir del lugar

“Espera vuelve aquí” exclamaron Ash y Goh al unísono antes de perseguir a Mew

“Esperen” dijo Chloe antes correr para alcanzar a los dos chicos

Los chico ignoraron a la joven y continuaron con su persecución hasta que llegaron a un enorme área abierta donde perdieron de vista al pokemon singular

“Chicos no salgan corriendo así” dijo la pequeña Chloe mientras alcanzaba a los dos chicos, pero los chicos no le prestaron atención mientras buscaban con la vista al pokemon singular

“¿Adónde se metió?” se preguntó Goh, mientras los chicos seguían buscando oyeron como un pokemon se acercaba a ellos y se sorprendieron al ver a un Magmar pero su sorpresa se hizo mayor al ver como el Magmar se iluminaba con una luz arcoíris convirtiéndose en Mew

“Meww” se rio el pokemon psíquico mientras salía volando dejando atrás a los chicos en estado de shock antes de recomponerse y seguir la persecución, al ver que los niños lo seguían el pokemon nueva especie se rio y volvió a iluminarse en una luz multicolor y transformarse

“Se convirtió en un Tauros” comento sorprendido el chico de Pueblo Paleta, Mew convertido en Tauros siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del rio y dio un salto y volvió a transformarse esta vez en un pokemon marino de cuello largo y un gran caparazón

“Ahora es un Lapras” dijo el chico de Ciudad Carmín, el pequeño grupo continúo persiguiendo por la orilla del rio a Mew hasta que llegaron a una zona rocosa donde le perdieron la pista

“Estoy seguro de que vino por aquí” dijo Goh

“Yo también” apoyo Ash, para ese punto ambos habian olvidado sus pequeñas peleas y se enfocaban en buscar a Mew

“Debemos de volver con el profesor Oak” comento Chloe exhausta siendo ignorada una vez más, tras unos minutos los chicos oyeron como una roca se desprendía y se voltearon para ver una cría de Kangaskhan cayendo de un acantilado, mientras Goh y Chloe se congelaban la imprudencia de Ash salió a la luz y salto en dirección al rio intentando alcanzar el bebe pokemon

“¡ASH!” gritaron los chicos de ciudad Carmín horrorizados, mientras caía Ash cerro sus ojos y se preparó para el impacto, pero nunca llego

El pelinegro abrió los ojos para ver como él y la cría de Kangaskhan estaban envueltos en una energía azul, Ash sintió como su cuerpo era movido hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos mientras que el pokemon era llevado a los brazos de su madre que tenía un pichu extrañamente familiar en su hombro, una vez que ambos estaban seguros Mew dio un último grito y se alejó volando

Los chicos se quedaron admirando el cielo en la dirección donde había estado el misterioso pokemon

“Chicos” dijo una voz tras el pequeño grupo, los niños voltearon para ver al profesor Oak corriendo hacia ellos luciendo exhausto

“Llevo buscándolos mucho tiempo ¿Qué ocurrió?” pregunto el profesor pokemon aun luchando por recuperar el aliento, durante el camino de regreso con el grupo los chicos les contaron todo lo ocurrido al profesor quien los oía atentamente

“Como lo describen, sospecho que sea el pokemon singular Mew” comento el hombre mayor

“¿Mew?” cuestiono el chico de pueblo paleta

“Así es se dice que Mew vive libremente en las profundidades de los bosques y es muy raro que alguien lo vea, también se dice que Mew contiene el ADN de todos los pokemon”dijo el profesor pokemon

“Increible” dijo Ash con estrellas en los ojos

“Estoy de acuerdo, no puedo esperar para convertirme en entrenador pokemon, definitavemnete lo capturare” respondio Goh con determinación

“Te deseo suerte” dijo Ash

“Gracias, parece que no eres tan malo como pensé” comento el ojiazul

“Lo mismo digo” dijo el joven Ketchum con una sonrisa mientras llegaban con el grupo, ese dia se formaría una gran amistad y entre ambos chicos

**1 año y una semana despues**

Habia pasado mas de un año desde el dia en que Ash y Goh se conocieron , aunque debido a la distancia los amigos no se veian muy a menudo se hablaban por teléfono regularmente y el chico de Ciudad Carmin venia de vez en cuando junto con Chloe y el profesor Cerise para ver al profesor Oak, tiempo que aprovechaban ambos amigos para jugar, de vez en cuando junto con Gary y Chloe, hoy era uno de esos dias

Los chicos estaban sentados bajo un árbol cercano al laboratorio del profesor Oak mientras se ponían al corriente y tomaban jugo

“Es una pena que no hayas podido venir al campamento este año, conoci a una agradable chica llamada Serena es algo timida pero es muy amigable cuando la conoces” comento Ash

“Si es una pena, pero mis padres y yo tuvimos que hacer un viaje para ver a unos parientes, aunque luego me lo compensaron yendo a acampar” respondio el ojiazul mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

“Eso es increíble ¿Cómo te fue?” pregunto el chico de pueblo paleta

“No estuvo nada mal, el clima fue agradable y conoci a un nuevo amigo” respondio el chico de piel morena sonriendo ante el recuerdo

“Es increíble finalmente hiciste un nuevo amigo” felicito Ash para leve molestia de Goh, recordando el comentario que hizo Chloe con respecto a su dificultad para hacer amigos, no era tan malo como decía

“Si su nombre es Tokio lo conoci mientras buscaba un pokemon raro, jugamos hasta que se hizo de noche y acordamos vernos al dia siguiente, pero nunca llego” la sonrisa de Goh se desvanecio al decir eso

“Oh” dijo Ash mientras veía a su amigo el chico le dio unas palmaditas buscando hacerlo sentir mejor

“Si es como lo describes entonces algo tuvo que impedirle cumplir su promesa” dijo finalmente Ash con empatia haciendo sentir mejor a su amigo

“Si, creo que tienes razón espero poder verlo otra vez” respondio Goh agradecido con su mejor amigo

“Yo se que lo veras otra vez lo presiento aquí” dijo Ash mientras señalaba su estomago, el cual en ese momento gruño de hambre sacándole una carcajada al ojiazul, en ese momento los amigos decidieron irse a comer

**2 años despues (Un dia antes del inicio del viaje de Ash)**

El tiempo siguió pasando y a medida que los chicos se acercaban mas a la edad para volverse entrenadores, debido a la escuela y otros factores las visitas de Goh se volvían mas infrecuentes, pero gracias a la tecnología los amigos seguían conversando por videochat, aunque la calidad de audio y video no era la mejor todavía era una mejora con respecto a las llamadas telefónicas

Lo que ambos chicos no sabian es que ese dia seria la ultima vez que se verian en un largo tiempo

Mientras platicaban Ash estuvo bastante emocionado, hablando acerca de cómo mañana ambos iniciarían su viaje como entrenadores pokemon mientras que Goh se veía algo nervioso pero debido a su emoción el chico de Pueblo Paleta no lo notaba, casi antes de finalizar su llamada Goh decidió hablar

“Ash, ya decidí que no iniciare mi viaje mañana” dijo finalmente el Ojiazul tras reunir todo su coraje

“¿QUEEE?” grito en estado de shock Ash demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Goh, el chico de ciudad carmín había decidido esto ya hace tiempo, pero no le había dicho nada a Ash temiendo dañar su amistad, aunque Ash aun no decía nada su mirada buscaba una explicación

“Estuve pensándolo y no me siento listo todavía para iniciar mi viaje, aunque es algo aburrido ir a la escuela con Chloe es genial, siento que todavía necesito aprender mucho mas para poder encontrar a Mew y no seré capaz de estudiar si estoy constantemente de viaje” explico el chico de piel morena

Ash cambio su expresión de tristeza y traición a comprensión, el sabía que capturar a Mew era su meta como ser Maestro Pokemon era la suya, y el siempre lo apoyo aun cuando mucha gente, incluido Gary, se habían burlado de el, ahora sabia era su turno de apoyarlo

“Está bien Goh, si es lo que tu decides entonces te apoyo” respondió Ash con una sonrisa medio forzada, a lo que el chico de ojos azules también sonrió

“Gracias por entender Ash y descuida una vez que este listo comenzare mi propio viaje y podremos explorar el mundo juntos” comento Goh volviendo a animar al chico de Pueblo Paleta

“De acuerdo, te deseo suerte Goh espero que nos veamos pronto” respondió Ash chocando su puño contra la pantalla de la computadora, a lo que Goh respondió con el mismo gesto

“Yo también te deseo suerte Ash, suerte mañana y asegurate de no llegar tarde mañana” dijo Goh bromeando en la ultima parte a lo que Ash solo puso los ojos en blanco, tras eso los dos amigos se despidieron y se desconectaron, el chico de Pueblo Paleta penso por un momento en ir directo de la cama pero en cambio decidio ver la televisión un rato

 _“No creo que un poco de TV haga daño”_ penso Ash mientras se dirigía a su cuarto,

Al dia siguiente los caminos de Ash y Goh se dividirían, mientras Ash iniciaba de una peculiar forma su viaje pokemon, Goh continuaría su busqueda de Mew en su meta de atraparlo, tras 6 años desde ese dia parecía que los amigo ni volverían a encontrarse, pero al contrario, su reunión estaba mas cerca

En las afueras de Pueblo paleta se encontraba un Ash Ketchum de 16 años quien acababa de regresar de su viaje por Alola como su primer campeon, el chico de Kanto miraba de forma nostálgica su pueblo natal a la distancia

“Es bueno volver ¿verdad amigo?” preguntó el chico pelinegro a su fiel compañero Pikachu quien estaba posado en su hombro

“Pi-ka” respondio el pokemon de tipo eléctrico, ambos vieron a Pueblo Paleta por unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia alla

Al mismo tiempo en Ciudad Carmin, Goh observaba el mar sobre una roca, el chico recordaba aquel dia que conocio a Mew exactamente hace 6 años, aquel dia que decidio su futuro, y Goh seguía decidido en capturarlo

“Ya estoy decidido mi primer pokemon será Mew, es mi futuro y tengo el futuro en mis manos” declaro el chico de ojos azules , sin saber que aquel pokemon singular lo observaba a la distancia antes de desparecer entre el cielo azul

**Author's Note:**

> Hare varios cambios cambios con respecto a lo visto en pokemon Journeys, ya sea quitar, poner o cambiar algunas cosas y eventos aunque intentare mantener la trama de la serie, regresaran algunos viejos conocidos y buscare integrarlos de la mejor forma  
> ¿Seria buena idea adaptar las ultimas dos peliculas (Koko y El Poder de Todos)?  
> Criticas y Sugerencias aceptadas


End file.
